


The Memories of You

by fangirl_250_501



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), F/M, Flirty Minho (Maze Runner), Grievers, Mentions Suicide Attempt, Mentions of Cancer, Minho (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Newt (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Original Character Death(s), Pre-The Maze Runner, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_250_501/pseuds/fangirl_250_501
Summary: Livia was the first person to ever arrive in the Glade. She was the one who led the Gladers to survive. But when the new Greenies come up in the Box, the Gladers just tell them that there were never any girls. It’s too painful to remember.
Relationships: Minho (Maze Runner)/OC, Minho (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/OC, Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

“Are there any girls here?” The new Greenie asked. Newt winced. He knew this question was coming, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“No.” Newt lied. “There aren’t any girls. There never has been.” 

Oh, Livia, Newt thought. If only you were here. If only we had more time.

“Come on, Greenie.” Newt said, acting like nothing was wrong. “We don’t have all bloody day.” But along the way, he passed the wall where her name was scratched out, marking her death, and he started to reminisce about when he was a Greenie, and Livia was there to help him.

…

_Before_

Newt had no idea what was going on. 

He had woken up in a dark box with no memories of anything, except for his name. Then the doors to this box had opened, and two people were standing there. One was a tall boy with dark skin, and the other was a girl with dirty blond hair, light brown skin, and dark green eyes. 

“You were right.” The boy said. “They come once a month.” That confused Newt even more. What was this guy talking about? Who came once a month?

The girl seemed to notice Newt’s confusion, and she leaned down and held out her hand. After a moment’s hesitation, he took it, and she helped him get out of the box.

“I’m Livia, and this is Alby.” She said. “This place is the Glade, and we’ve both been through what you’re going through right now. Everything’s going to be okay. Do you remember your name?”

“My name is Newt.” He said. “Why were we sent here? And what’s with those bloody walls?” He had just noticed the large walls surrounding the entire Glade. They made Newt feel trapped. 

“We don’t know.” Alby replied. “But every night those doors close. And the noises…” Both Alby and Livia shuddered in a way that made Newt nervous. What could possibly be out there?

“Don’t worry.” Livia said quickly. “Whatever it is doesn’t come out during the day. We’re safe here.” And, for some reason, Newt believed her, even though they had just met.

…

_Now_

They didn’t bury Livia with the other fallen Gladers. 

Instead, they buried her near the lake. It was a secluded area that only a few Gladers knew about. And, since only a few Gladers knew about Livia, it was perfect that way. 

Newt visited her grave at least once a day. Usually he would leave a flower and then sit down. It was almost like before, when she was still alive and they would come to the lake together. 

But she was dead, and nothing could change that. 

…

_Before_

None of them were very good cooks, but they managed to put together some sandwiches for dinner. There was food in the Box when Newt came up. Livia explained that the supplies always replenished. 

“What if we start a garden?” Newt suggested. “We could grow our own food, and we wouldn’t have to rely on the… what do you call them?”

“The Creators.” Alby said. 

“That’s not a bad idea, Newt.” Livia said. “Once more people come, we can make a whole system. Everyone will have a job, and we can all contribute-“

She was cut off by the loud booming of the Doors closing. Newt jumped in fright, but Livia and Alby didn’t seem fazed. 

“You’ll get used to that.” Alby sighed. “Alright, I’m going back in.” He picked up his plate and walked back inside the Homestead, leaving Newt and Livia alone.

“Were you the first one here?” Newt asked, hoping that he wasn’t being rude. 

“Yes.” Livia answered plainly. “I came up in the Box, and there was no one here. Just a bunch of buildings and those shucking walls. I cried for hours until I realized that I would have to pull myself together and survive. A month later, Alby came. And now, a month after that, here you are.” 

“I’m sorry.” Newt said. “That sounds bloody awful.” 

“It was.” She said. “But it’s not that bad now that I have you guys. And more people will come, one every month. We were put here for a reason, and we will survive here.” 

“Good that.” Newt commented. 

“‘Good that?’” Livia echoed. “What does that mean?”

“What does ‘shuck’ mean?” Newt replied with a shrug. She laughed. “I guess it means ‘I agree.’”

“Well then, _good that_.” Livia said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now_

The Maze was as boring as ever. Minho liked running, but on some days, it felt like there was no way out, and today was one of those days.

Livia would have been able to lighten the mood. She would’ve teased Minho about something, or maybe she would have made up a story about people who didn’t exist. But Livia wasn’t here, and she never would be here again.

Minho contemplated abandoning his route and going to the corridor where she had carved “Livia was here” into the stone, but he decided against it. It would just remind him of her, of all the memories, and of her death. 

Minho hated the fact that no one ever talked about her. He hated the fact that some people in the Glade didn’t even know she ever existed. But, he also didn’t want to explain what happened.

He never wanted to relive that again. 

But he still thought of her often. Because there were certain memories that he did want to relive.

…

_Before_

Alby and Newt had grown tired of Minho’s questions immediately. 

But not Livia.

She sat there patiently while Minho ranted, while he bombarded her with questions, and while he cursed the Creators for putting them in here.

And Livia had gently explained everything. How Minho was the fourth person to come up in the Box. How this place was the Glade, and they still didn’t know what was beyond those walls. 

“I know it’s a lot to process.” The green-eyed girl said. “But we’ve been through this, and we’re here for you.” 

“Thanks.” Minho replied. “That means a lot.” 

…

_Now_

After drawing his Map for the day, Minho went straight to Livia’s grave. 

There were a few fresh flowers there, probably from Newt and a few others. Minho added one of his own. It was a white tulip with flecks of gold. The flower was beautiful, just like Livia had been. 

“Just another day running in the Maze.” Minho said as if he was talking to her. “I wish you were here. We could mess with the new Greenie together. I know that always annoyed you when I did that, but you secretly thought it was fun.”

He traced his hand over the drawing of her on the grave. Minho forgot which Glader drew it, but they did a great job, capturing her beauty and warmth. 

“I miss you, Livs.” Minho whispered. “I miss you more than anyone knows.”

…

_Before_

Minho and Livia both volunteered to go beyond the walls immediately. 

It had been two months since Minho came up in the Box. Two more boys had come, and they had taken to calling the new ones “Greenies.” But all six Gladers agreed that it was time to see what was out there.

Which was why Minho and Livia found themselves in a giant Maze.

“No shucking way.” Minho muttered as they ran through the long corridors. Livia had been smart enough to bring string so that they would be able to find their way back. Good thing too, because Minho was completely lost. 

“It’s huge.” Said Livia. “How will we ever find our way out of this place?”

“I don’t know.” Minho replied. “But we should probably head back. I don’t want to get trapped in this place.” She nodded in agreement, and they turned around, following the string.

Livia rounded the corner, gasped, and turned around. The look on her face was one of pure fear.

“What is it?” Minho whispered urgently. She just pointed to the next corridor with a shaking hand. Minho crept towards the end of the wall, and peeked around the corner.

The sight that met him was an awful one. In the corridor was a creature, with spikes coming out of its body and dripping wet skin. Minho couldn’t describe the sheer terror that he felt just looking at it.

“Alright.” Minho said quietly. “We need to get around it. We’ll find another way out.” Livia nodded, and the two of them ran as far away as they could from the awful creature, that they would come to know as a Griever.

Minho and Livia made it out of the Maze with 30 minutes to spare. Minho couldn’t help but admire her bravery. Even when facing the Griever, she had managed to remain relatively calm and collected. 

“That was quite the experience.” Livia joked. Minho laughed, and so did she. Her laugh was so bright and full of joy. 

That stopped Minho short. Did he have a _crush_ on Livia?


	3. Chapter 3

_Now_

Newt’s thoughts were of her the entire night. 

Of course, he thought about Livia often. But especially when a new Greenie came. Their questions opened up all of Newt’s old wounds and unlocked the terrible memories. 

And usually, with thoughts about Livia came a dream.

_Her hair blew in the wind as she splashed her feet in the lake. She was alive and whole, no sign of what led to her death._

_Newt sat beside her, a feeling of happiness bursting inside him._

_“Do you think we’ll ever get out of here?” Livia asked. “And answer me honestly.”_

_“I think we will.” Newt replied. “If anyone can do it, it’s us.” Livia smiled at him, making Newt feel warm inside._

_And then things changed. Blood soaked her clothes, and her eyes turned black. The water in the lake receded, leaving Livia and Newt on the dry land._

_“Livia!” Newt cried._

_“You could have saved me.” She said as her veins darkened. “Why didn’t you save me, Newt?"_

_“I tried, Livy, I swear I tried!” He sobbed. Livia trembled uncontrollably, and her lips formed Newt’s name before she shattered into a million pieces._

Newt woke up nearly screaming. The nightmares were always bad, and this one was no exception. 

He was no stranger to nightmares. Even before Livia died, they always plagued him. But she always helped him get through it. Every single time.

…

_Before_

Newt dreamed of the Grievers again.

He hadn’t actually seen one while running in the Maze, but he saw one through the little window on the walls. A truly terrifying sight. 

In the dream, Newt was running when not just one, but two Grievers spotted him and started chasing him through the Maze. He screamed for help, but no one came, and the Grievers got him.

Thankfully, he woke up and realized it was just a dream. 

“Newt?” Said a soft voice from outside the room. It was Livia. “Are you alright?”

“I- I’m fine.” Newt stuttered. The door opened, and she walked in. She was wearing loose sweatpants and a tank top, and her wavy hair was down. It was the first time Newt had seen her hair not in a ponytail, and he thought she looked beautiful. 

“I heard you scream.” She said. “What happened?”

“Just a nightmare.” Newt explained. “But I’m fine now.” Livia looked at him skeptically, and she sat down beside him. 

“You don’t need to be strong all the time, you know.” She said softly. Newt looked into her eyes, noticing for the first time that there was a little bit of blue in them. A tiny detail that made her even more amazing.

Impulsively, Newt leaned in and kissed her. It felt like butterflies were exploding out of his stomach as he finally had the courage to do this. 

He pulled away, immediately worrying about how Livia would react. What if she hated him now, what if he completely ruined their friendship. What if-

And then Livia did the most unexpected thing.

She kissed him back.

Their arms were around each other as they kissed and kissed, letting all of their bottled-up feelings loose. 

When they finally broke apart, Newt was feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling. Livia was smiling, her eyes sparkling in the darkness of the night. She seemed to be at a loss for words, which Newt hoped was a good thing. And, without a moments hesitation, he told her the truth.

“I love you, Livia.”

…

_Now_

“There’s so much I wish I could have said to you.” Newt said, sitting next to Livia’s grave. “I wanted to tell you how beautiful you were, even when you didn’t think so. I wanted to tell you how you were the one who kept the nightmares away, you were the one who kept all those negative thoughts out of my head. You were my anchor, Livy.” 

It had been rough after she died, for Newt especially. He thought he could never live without her. So he climbed up one of the Maze walls and jumped right off. 

But it didn’t kill him. 

And he never got the opportunity to try again. Not that he would, if he had the chance. At least, Newt didn’t think he would. 

Livia wouldn’t want you to kill yourself, was what Newt constantly reminded himself of every day. And that helped, a little. But it didn’t take her absence away.

Nothing could replace her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Before_

Minho’s emotions were entirely conflicting. 

On one hand, he wanted to be happy for Livia and Newt. After all, they were two fo his closest friends, and they found happiness with each other.

But on the other hand: Livia. 

Minho cursed himself for not telling her how he felt sooner. Now she could never know, for he would never do that to her or Newt. 

One good thing was that they weren’t very public. Neither of them were big on PDA, and they weren’t one of those couples that always reminded everyone that they were a couple. Still, anyone who didn’t know them would probably be able to figure it out by the loving way they looked at each other. 

They were a perfect couple. 

And Minho was just a third wheel.

…

_Now_

It was Minho’s day off. Which meant that he didn’t have to run or work. 

Unfortunately, everyone else was working, which left Minho alone with his thoughts. 

Alone with the memories.

…

_Before_

“You need a nickname.” Minho decided as he and Livia slowed to a stop. They had been running in the Maze all morning, and it was time to eat.

“Really?” She asked as she plopped down on the ground and started unpacking the food.

“Yeah.” Minho said. “Liv?”

“Never call me that again.”

“Okay, okay!” Minho sat down next to her and grabbed two sandwiches, earning a glare from Livia, which he ignored. “Livy? Or Livs?” 

“Minho, honestly, I don’t really care.” Livia said. Then she snatched one of his sandwiches.

“Hey!” Minho exclaimed, but Livia had already unwrapped the sandwich and taken a bite. “Don’t you have your own food?”

“You stole this from my pile.” She reminded him with a smirk, and then laughed at Minho’s fake pout. “You literally have food in your backpack, lazy boy.”

Minho stuck his tongue out at her, but he returned Livia’s other sandwich and got his own food out. If it had been anyone else, he would have just kept the food. But this was Livia. 

Livia pulled her knife out of her belt, fingering it expertly.

“Are you going to stab me or something?” Minho asked. Livia just rolled her eyes and turned around to face the wall. She painstakingly carved out “Livia was here” on the wall in neat letters. 

“There.” She said proudly. 

“Someone is going to find this place in, like, 100 years and all they are going to know about you is that you carved your name into a Maze wall. Brilliant. ‘Livia, the girl who was here.’” Minho joked. Livia laughed and lightly smacked him on the arm. 

Minho smiled too. Because moments like these… those were the moments he lived for. 

…

_Now_

Minho smiled as he thought of that day. Just him and Livia, running through the Maze, joking around and teasing each other. But just as friends. Always just as friends.

…

_Before_

“Ha!” Livia exclaimed as Minho reached the Doors. “I win, again.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Minho grumbled. Livia smirked and jogged into the Glade, with Minho not too far behind. 

“I hope Frypan has some good food.” She remarked as they reached the Homestead. Frypan was another Glader who was quite a good cook, and he made most of their food. 

Once they picked up the food (Frypan’s Glade-famous grilled cheese), Livia and Minho sat down at one of the small tables outside. They had arrived back from the Maze early, so everyone else was still working. 

“I don’t understand.” Livia said, biting into the sandwich. “How can he make a grilled cheese better than the rest of us? It just doesn’t make sense. It’s not like you can have a secret grilled cheese recipe.”

“Honestly, I don’t really care as long as the food is good.” Minho replied. 

“True.” She commented. “But seriously, is it an exact science or something?”

“Livs, it’s a sandwich.” Minho sighed. 

“An _amazing_ sandwich.” She corrected him. Minho just rolled his eyes and kept eating. 

It had been a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Before_

“Newt!” Livia shouted. “Hey, Newt!” He turned around to see her jogging towards him with an oddly shaped case in her hand.

“Hi, Livia.” Newt greeted. “What’s that?”

“I have no idea.” She replied. “But it has your name on it.” She handed the case to him and, sure enough, “NEWT” was written on it in big silver letters. 

Newt gently placed the case on the floor and opened it. He gasped at what was inside.

It was a guitar.

“Huh.” Livia said. “Do you know how to play it?” In response, Newt picked it up and strummed a few chords. He didn’t remember knowing how to play the guitar, but he did.

“I guess so.” Newt replied. And in his head, he was already planning something.

…

_Now_

Newt held the guitar in his hands as he sat by the lake, thinking of the day Livia found it in the Box and gave it to him. And he remembered that night, the best night of his life.

…

_Before_

Newt planned everything perfectly. He made sure every other Glader was staying in the Glade tonight and not coming near the lake. 

He had found the lake a few weeks ago, and since then, he had only told Alby and Minho about it. It was the perfect place for him and Livia. 

If his calculations were right, she would be coming in a few minutes. He made sure the food was ready (it was), he checked to see if the candles were burning anything else (they weren’t), and he quickly tuned the guitar.

“Alright, Newt, what’s this big surprise-“ Livia stopped short when she saw it. The beautiful picnic Newt had set up on the edge of the lake, the candles that provided light, and the best food the Glade had to offer.

“Oh, Newt.” Livia whispered softly. She sat down, still taking all of it in. “This is wonderful.”

“Anything for you, love.” He said. She smiled and kissed him, making Newt feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Which he was. 

“There’s more.” Newt said, and he pulled out the guitar. Newt strummed and intro and then began to sing one of the few songs that he remembered. 

_There are days  
I wake up and I pinch myself  
You're with me, not someone else  
And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared  
That it's all a dream_

_'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time_

_'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need_

_And you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time_

_'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_All my life  
I thought it'd be hard to find  
The one 'til I found you  
And I find it bittersweet  
'Cause you gave me something to lose_

_But when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do_

“That was beautiful.” Livia said softly. “Newt…. this is perfect. You are perfect. Thank you.” 

“If anyone is the perfect one, it’s you.” Newt said, taking her hands in his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

…

_Now_

Newt couldn’t remember the lyrics of the song he sang to her that night. He didn’t remember how to play it on the guitar, either. The only songs he had left were ones of sadness.

So he picked up the guitar and began to sing. 

_Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by_

_I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, with your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by_

_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way_

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Oh, somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
That I don't think of you_

And for the first time in a while, Newt let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are “Love Someone” by Lukas Graham and “Not a Day Goes By” by Lonestar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Before_

It was Livia’s day off, and Minho was running in the Maze alone.

The night before, Newt had pulled out all the stops for Livia. The guy was just too perfect. Minho could never compete with Newt.

The thing about Newt was that he was so… open. There weren’t many guys like that, who didn’t suppress their emotions. Minho himself was guilty of doing just that. 

Also, Newt could sing. Minho trying to sing sounded like a dying cow. 

Minho just wanted to lose these feelings. He didn’t want to be in love with Livia, he just was. 

…

_Now_

Minho finished running early, but he didn’t go back to the Glade. 

Instead, he went to the wall where Livia carved her name. Where they had joked around and had fun together. 

“I loved you, Livia.” Minho said. “I loved you, and I still do. There, I said it.” 

It felt good for him to say it out loud. He would never actually tell anyone, so this was the closest he would get. 

And as much as he loved her, she never felt the same way.

…

_Before_

“Why is food so good?” Livia wondered aloud as she bit into a slice of bread. 

“I have no idea.” Minho said with a shrug. Inside, he was a ball of nerves. Today was the day he was going to tell her. Today was the day he would completely ruin their friendship.

But he wouldn’t have to keep this from her anymore.

“Livia-“ Minho started to say, but he was cut off by a loud screeching.

“Griever!” Livia shouted. Sure enough, a Griever appeared at the end of the Maze corridor, and its sights were set on them. “Run!” 

Minho didn’t have to be told twice. He sprinted through the Maze, just behind Livia. Meanwhile, the Griever was getting closer and closer. 

“We have to get back to the Glade!” Minho shouted.

“No!” Livia yelled back. “We can’t lead it there!” She took the opposite turn of the path that would lead them to the Glade. Minho cursed loudly, but he followed her.

Eventually, Minho could no longer hear the Griever. He looked back, and it was gone.

Livia was in front of him, panting and gasping for breath. 

“You okay?” She asked. Minho nodded, also trying to catch his breath. 

Confessions would have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Before_

“They should be back by now.” Newt said. Livia and Minho had been in the Maze longer than they should have, and Newt was getting extremely worried.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Alby said. “Livia and Minho know what they’re doing.” 

Newt pulled at his hair, which was what he always did when he was worried and frustrated. 

Relief flooded through him when Livia and Minho ran out of the Maze, looking completely exhausted. Newt jogged over to them.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “What happened.”

“There was a Griever.” Livia rasped. “We had to take the long route home. Does anyone have any water around here?” 

Once they got water, Livia and Minho sat down across from Newt and Alby, ready to tell the whole story.

“We were taking a small break.” Minho began. “And we saw the Griever come into the corridor. We ran, obviously, but we didn’t want to lead it towards the Glade, so we went towards the outer sections.”

“I guess it got bored of us, because it stopped chasing us.” Livia added. “We were careful getting back, and that’s why we’re late.” 

Newt was both relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved that she was okay, but worried that she had come so close to getting hurt, or worse.

…

_Now_

Newt brought his guitar to her grave again. He found that singing helped him, even if the only songs he could remember were about death and heartbreak. 

Newt took a deep breath and started to sing, letting his emotions go into the music. 

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

There was more to the song, but Newt didn’t continue. 

“I know it isn’t exactly our situation.” He said. “But I thought you would like it all the same. And parts of it are true. I still love you, Livia. I’m broken over you, and I can’t move on.” Tears escaped from the corners of Newt’s eyes as he traced his hand over her name. 

“I’m not moving, Livy. I’m not leaving you.” 

…

_Before_

“Newt, are you okay?” Livia asked just before all the Gladers were going to sleep. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Newt said. “It’s just…. I almost lost you today. That Griever could have killed you.”

“But it didn’t.” Livia said. “I’m still here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Newt laughed a little. “I’m not going to leave you, Newt.” 

She leaned in and kissed him. It didn’t matter how many times they kissed, Newt always felt the same feeling of thrill and happiness. 

Because with Livia, every day was the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter was “The Man Who Can’t Be Moved” by The Script.


	8. Chapter 8

_Before_

Minho really hated secrets.

He hated it even more when _he_ was the one keeping the secret. And he was keeping it from Livia, the person he cared about most. 

She was as fun and playful as ever. They ate their lunch in the Maze, like usual. 

“Minho, is something wrong?” Livia asked. 

“Hm, what, no!” Minho exclaimed, probably a little too quickly. Livia raised her eyebrows skeptically, and Minho let out a long sigh.

“Livia…” He started to say. “Okay, you can’t get mad.” She nodded, looking slightly worried now. Minho had no idea how he was going to tell her this.

“Listen, I-“ Minho didn’t know what to say.

So he kissed her. 

She looked completely shocked. She started to say something, but then she stopped talking and glanced at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Minho said. “But I…. Livia, I love you.”

“Minho-“

Then Livia started to cough violently. She pulled out an old rag, which she coughed into. It sounded like she was hacking up a lung. 

“I, um, have to go…” Livia mumbled. She dropped the rag and sprinted away, leaving Minho completely speechless and confused.

Then he noticed that the rag was covered in blood.

…

_Now_

Minho wished he had noticed something was wrong sooner.

Maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe they could have figured out how to save her. 

But they didn’t, and Livia paid the price.

…

_Before_

“We think it’s some type of cancer.” Jeff, one of the two Med-Jacks explained. “We don’t have anything to treat it. We’ll put a request in the Box, but if the Creators don’t send anything up, there’s nothing we can do.”

Minho was shocked. Livia was _dying_? No, that couldn’t be. This had to be some kind of nightmare, some kind of Creators-induced vision. 

But this was real. And if help didn’t come soon, the girl that Minho loved was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

_Before_

It was one word on a piece of paper that sealed Livia’s fate: No.

That was the Creators’s response to their plea for help and medicine to save her.

“No!” Newt shouted, flinging the little scrap of paper into the air. He stormed over to the nearest beetle blade and stared right into the camera. “How can you do this?! Livia is going to die if you don’t send us help, and you’re just going to sit there and watch her suffer?” He continued to rant and curse at the Creators, screaming and begging for them to do something. 

“Newt.” It was Alby, looking as calm as ever. “Yelling at them isn’t going to do anything, they won’t change their minds. What you need to do right now is be with Livia. She needs you.” 

He knew that Alby was right, so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and then walked to the Med-hut.

Inside, Livia was lying on a bed, looking feverish. She was clutching a white piece of cloth that was stained red with blood, and she was breathing raggedly 

“Hey.” She whispered weakly as Newt sat down on the stool next to her bed. 

“Livy…” Newt said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Livia replied. “It’s not your fault. These things just happen.” 

“You just need to hold on.” Newt said. “It’s going to be okay-“

“No, it’s not.” She interjected. She coughed again, blood splattering her cloth. “I am going to die. I’ve known that for a while.” The way she said that astonished Newt. She had come to terms with what was happening, and she didn’t seem scared at all. 

Newt held her hand in his, and she smiled slightly. 

“Can you sing something for me, Newt?” She asked.

“Of course.” Newt said, nodding. And he sang for her, for the very last time.

_Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?  
The fire's out but still it burns  
And no one cares, there's no one there_

_Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?  
You're in the darkness all alone  
And no one cares, there's no one there_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

_Did you break but never mend?  
Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?  
Lose your heart but don't know when  
And no one cares, there's no one there_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares  
Someone's out there, sending out flares_

_Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

“Thank you.” Livia whispered. “That was wonderful.” She coughed and gasped for breath, holding on to Newt like he was an anchor. 

“Come on, love, don’t leave me.” Newt pleaded. Livia’s breathing stabilized, and she looked at Newt with sad eyes.

“Stay with me until the end, okay?”

“I will.” Newt said. “I swear I will. I’ll always stay with you.” 

…

_Now_

Newt wished it had been him and not her who had gotten sick. He wished it had been him who died, meaning that she was alive. There was a lot of things that he wished had happened, but he couldn’t change the past. 

…

_Before_

It was morning now. Newt had stayed by her side all night long, praying for her to stay alive. 

“Livia.” Newt whispered. “Wake up, love.” But she lay completely still on the bed. 

“Livy?” Newt cried. “Livia please, please! Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me…” Newt sobbed over her body. People rushed into the room, but Newt blocked it all out as he clung to her lifeless hands, trying to get her back.

But Livia, his Livia, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter was “Flares” by The Script


	10. Chapter 10

_After_

In the end, Minho and the others escaped the Maze.

They ran through the Scorch.

They escaped from WICKED.

And Minho made it to the Safe Haven, a place where he and the other immune kids would finally be able to live their lives. 

He never forgot Livia, and he refused to even consider loving someone else. 

But one day, as he stared out at the horizon, he heard her voice calling out to him.

“It’s time to move on, Minho.” She said. “I am gone, but you are still here. Live for both of us now.”


	11. Chapter 11

_After_

In the end, Newt and the others escaped the Maze. 

They ran through the Scorch. 

They escaped from WICKED.

And Newt was infected with the Flare, a deadly disease with no cure. 

He begged his best friend to kill him.

And as he died, he heard Livia’s voice calling out to him.

“It’s alright, my love.” She said. “Time to come home.”


End file.
